Partners & Parachutes
by coolbeans1024
Summary: This is my version of the upcomming Austin & Ally, Patners & Parachutes! my first fanfic. enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin&Ally or Disney Channel!**

**This is my first fanfic so I hope you guys enjoy! R&R! :)**

**Austin's POV:**

When Kira told me that she would be my girlfriend, I froze. I mean, I like Kira but after I kissed Ally, I realized the reason I kept running to Kira. It was because I was afraid. Yes, the great Austin Moon is afraid. Afraid of losing Ally and ruining our partnership and most importantly, our friendship. I also feel bad because when Kira hugged me, Ally's face fell and looked so sad. Oh man, I gotta sort this out...

**Ally's POV:**

I can't believe it! Austin kissed me even though he had already asked Kira to be his girlfriend! Yes, I am sad and a little mad, but I still have feelings for him. I'm just so confused...

**Trish's POV: Mini's**

I sat across from Ally, nibbling at my mini hamburger. Ally looked sad, but she wasn't speaking, so finally I just asked her what was up. "I don't know what to do about Austin." Ally said. "Well, first off, do you still have feelings for him?" I asked. "well... ya but, he kissed me and then Kira said that she would be his girlfriend, so I don't know what to do... and help me Trish!" "Ok, ok! I'll think of something but now I have to go check on the oven at the bakery. I have a cake that has to bake for 1 hour." "How long has it been?" Ally asked. "About two days" I said.

* * *

**Dez's POV: practice room**

"What am I gonna do Dez?!" Austin asked. "About what?" I replied. "About the fact that I chose Kira, but then I kissed Ally and then Kira comes and says that she'll be my girlfriend!" Austin panted. "Well, why would you choose Kira and Kiss Ally?" I questioned. "Because - because I was scared... I really do like both of them a lot, but I like Ally more. I was just scared that if I chose her, that it would ruin our partnership, and most of all... our friendship." Austin admitted. "Ohhhhh... Ok, well, I'll try and think of something, but now I have to go order a cake." I said. It was my kangaroo's birthday. "Why?" Austin asked. He is sooo clueless! "Because it is Sheldon's birthday today!" I exclaimed. Of course, I was the only one who remembered because I'm the only one that hasn't completely lost their mind!

* * *

**Ally's POV: W/ Trish practice room**

I paced back and forth in the practice room. Why does everything have to be so complicated? Why can't I just have an easy life? Suddenly, it hit me. "Trish, I know what I'm gonna do." "Send an angry racoon to Austin and let it tear his face apart!" "No..." "Ugh! Then what?" "I'm gonna follow my own dream. I finally got over my stage fright, oh! I know! I'll do a concert at the mall!" "But what about Austin?" Trish asked. "I guess... I'll stop being his songwiter" I finally said. "What?!" "Ya, look Trish, now is my chance to follow my own dream, I'll still let him use the practice room. It's just that we won't be writing songs together. Besides, if I do this, I can put all of this drama behind me once and for all, I do still like Austin but obviously he made his decision, and I'll just have to learn to live with it." "Ok Ally, it's your life, I'm kinda bummed about Austin, I think you would be perfect with him, but I'm stoked about you finally performing!" Trish replied in a bitter-sweet tone. I know that she is right about Austin, but it's just too much drama. "Thanks Trish. It'll be nice to talk about just Ally, not Austin and Ally.

**Nobody's POV: **

Just as Ally and Trish were about to leave, Megan Simms, the child reporter for the popular magazine, _Cheetah Beat _burst through the door. "I want to talk about Austin and Ally!"

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction. My dad always talks about how im such a good writer and wanted me to "use my talent" so i decided why not write about Auslly?! please R&R! I'll try and have a new chapter up soon! :)**

**p.s. **

**Sorry this chapter is so short!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer! I do not own Austin and Ally or Disney Channel**

**Last time: **

**Nobody's POV: **

Just as Ally and Trish were about to leave, Megan Simms, the child reporter for the popular magazine, _Cheetah Beat _burst through the door. "I want to talk about Austin and Ally!"

* * *

**Ally's POV:**

Oh man! right when I decide to spen some time AWAY from Austin, Megan wants us to do an interview together! "Oh, ok. Well, what would you like to talk about?" " The totes amaz song that you guys sang together at the Jungle Cafe!" Megan replied eagerly. "OK, how about tonight at Sonic Boom? I'll let Austin know" "Thanks Ally! This is totes gonna be the best article EVAH! "All right! see you tonight!" I sighed as I closed the door after Megan left. "What am I gonna do now Trish?!" "I don't know, I'd say do the interview and get it over with as fast as possible, that way you don't have to spend a lot of time with Austin" "I guess your right, I'll go tell Austin." Tonight was going to be interesting!

* * *

**Austin's POV:**

I just got to Sonic Boom after gettin Ally's text about the interview with Megan. I'm so nervous, I haven't really talked to her since the other night when I kissed her and Kira said that she would be my girlfriend. "Hey Austin! You look amaz in thoes shoes!" I turned around to see Megan and Ally ready for the interview. "Hey Megan! Hi, Ally" I said that last greeting avoiding eye contact. "Alright! The first question is for Ally. How was it to perform with Austin for the first time?" "Well, it felt... it felt like I was on top of the world, being able to conquer my biggest fear, especially while doing it with my best friend." Wow... she really did like singing with me... "Ok, second questin, this one is for Austin. What do you like most about writing songs with Ally?" "I like the fact that I can get away from my troubles whenever we have a songwriting session, and that we always turn any kinds of thoughts good or bad, into a hit song." "Wow! That sounds awesome!" Megan exclaimed. "Ok, this last question is for both of you. Where did your insparation for the song come from?" "Uhhh... well..." I stammared, I honestly didn't know. Ally threw out the first couple of lyrics she had and the general idea. All I did was build ideas ontop of that!

**Ally's POV:**

Oh no! I never thought Megan would ask this question! The truth is, I'm the only one who know the insparation. All I did was throw out some lyrics and Austin helped buiild it up into a song. "Well, Austin and I have been partners for a while now, and we have become very close." "So the insparation was based on your relationship?" Megan asked. "I-I guess you could say that" I stammared. Austin, who had been quiet this whole time, finally spoke up. "There have been a lot of changes to Team Austin lately, but we know that no matter what our friends will be there for us." "Ya, we have gotten really close and con count on eachother regardless of things like... like new relationships, and such" I added. All of a sudden, Austin's eyes got really wide. Hmmm, I wonder what he is thinking about.

**Austin's POV:**

I was listining to what Ally was saying when it hit me- the song was bout our relationship. Not our as in Team Austin, but our as in mine and Ally's. "Hey Megan are we almost done? I have to.. feed Dez! Er, I mean I have to feed Dez's kangaroo." "Ya, thanks guys! This issue is gonna be totes amaze!" "All right well, goodnight." I said right before bolting to Dez's house.

* * *

**(Still Austin's POV)**

"So what did you realize?" Dez asked me after I told him about the interview with Megan. "I realized that the song I sang with Ally was about the two of us and our relationship!" "So... what are you going to do?" "I'm gonna break up with Kira" "But you just got together." "I know, but I also know for SURE that I want to be with Ally." "So when are you gonna break up with her?" "Tomorrow" I said. I had a mission to acomplish. I HAD to get my dream girl.

**Hey guys! It was hard to write in Megan form so sorry if it's not the best in the world. Anyways, I love you guys that have read my story it means a lot to me! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally or Disney Channel.**

**Ally's POV:**

" I can't wait until my concert on Satuday!" "Your gonna be awesome Ally!" Trish said. "I booked you for 8:00 at Mini's." "Great!" I replied. As excited as I was for Saturday, I can't help but think of Austin. He's so adorable with his long hair, funny childish personality...

Austin's POV:

"Hey Austin!" I looked up to see Kira walking over towards me. "Hey Kira" I started as she took the seat in front of me. "Listen, we need to talk." "Your breaking up with me aren't you?" "Woah! How'd you know?! Uhhh, I mean yes..." I don't know how she knew that! Mabe she is a wizard or something! "It's ok Austin, whenever someone is about to break up with someone, it always starts 'We need to talk'." Kira explained. "Oh, well, yes I'm breaking up with you. I really like you, but now I FINALLY-" "Realized your feelings for Ally?" "Yes." "Well I've always told you that I knew that deep down, you and Ally had feelings for eachother. But eitherway, I'd like to stay friends." "Ya, I'd like that." I replied. As Kira turned to leave, I stopped her. "Kira wait. How about a good-bye hug?" "Ok" As we hugged I felt like I heard a camera click. Oh well, I'm sure it's nothing. When the hug broke, the only thing that Kira said before we went our seperate ways was "Go get her Austin." I smiled as I watched her go. Part one of "Operation get my dream girl" was complete. The only thing I had left was get Ally to be my girlfriend, and nothing was going to get in my way.

Megan's POV:

I was headed down to Patrick's Photo shop, to get my pictures developed for this week's edition of _Cheetah Beat_, when I saw Austin hugging a really pretty girl. "Can you say exlusive!" is all I say before snapping the pic of the soon to be hottest new celb couple. I can't wait to put this on the cover of the new issue!

* * *

Ally's POV:

I'm putting away new shipments when all of a sudden, I see Austin runnig up to me. "Ally, I know you've been trying to avoid me since the other night, ut I have finally sorted out my feelings. And I want to be with you, Kira is completely out of the picture." "Really?" I asked both surpried and happy. "After all this is me. A shy, uncool girl, versus a beautiful and outgoing girl. "Yes." Austin replies. "Really? Austin Moon's new girlfriend?" I look around to see Trish comming up behind Austin holding the latest issue of _Cheetah Beat _with a picture of Austin and Kira hugging, surrounded by a big heart. "Apparently Kira isn't COMPLETELY out of the picture." I said before jurrying out of the store. How could he do that? Kiss me after asking Kira to be his girlfriend, then say she is out of the picture when he is shown hugging her on the cover of Miami's most popular magazine. Why me? Why is it always me?


	4. Chapter 4

**disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally!**

**sorry the last chapter was really short. I pre-wrote chapters 1-5 and that's all I could come up with at the time, that is why I am posting more that one chapter today. Thank you to all of those who have reviewed ya'll are ROSSOME!**

**Austin's POV:**

"Dez what am I going to do? Ally won't even talk to me ever since Trish showed her the _Cheetah Beat _issue." "You gotta do something big, to get her attention." "Oh! I know, I'll get her that new piano she was talking about a few weeks ago! I can give it to her before she plays at her concert." I exclaimed. "Austin, you can't just give it to her. You have to present it to her." "Why?" I asked. "Don't question me! After all, I am the love whisperer." "Nobody calls you that! But ok, watcha got?" "Have it parachute down into the mall where her concert is gonna be." "Great idea!" I'll go ask Trish where Ally is performing." As I ran out I could heat Dez yelling at his pet turtle to oink like a pig. Dez, Dez, Dez...

* * *

**Trish's POV:**

"Wait, so you really did break up with Kira?" "Yes!" I looked at Austin with wide eyes. What have I done?! Now Ally thinks that Austin is still with Kira when he really broke up with Kira to be with her! "Ok, she's playing here at Mini's at 8:00 Saturday night. "Good, I'll have the piano ready to come down at exactly 7:30 then." "Ok, I gotta fo meet Ally at the store, I'm really sorry about not believing you before." "It's fine. I've changed my mind so many times, I wouldn't have believed myself either!" "Ok, well, see you later." As I headed over to Sonic Boom, I thought of how cute Austin and Ally would be together. All I have to do is help austin with his plan to win Ally over. And I WILL get them together. Even if I have to chaim my bestfriend down and starve her until she agrees to go out with Austin.

* * *

**Ally's POV:**

When Trish finally showed up at the store it was time for my break, so we went up to the practice room. I can still see memories of Austin and I agreeing to be partners, and the day that I realized that I do have feelings for him. That last memory happened about 2 weeks ago, but it's one of the best ones ever mad in this room. Trish snapped me out of my thoughts. "So. If Austin really had broken up with Kira, would you have gone out with him?" "I don't know... probably." "Why?" What do you like about him?" "Hmmm, that's a good question. There are so many things... well, I like his hair, eyes and definitley his childish personality. He is always relaxed, nut he know how to have a good time, and he knows whenever I need help or comfort. But the thing I like most about him, is the fact that he is always willing to give up his dream so that he can be here for me when I need him." "Wow! That's a lot of stuff." Trish said. "Anyway, let's just practice for Saturday night." I replied. "Ok"

**Hey guys! thank you for all of your support on my story! I'm sorry that these past chapters have been short and I know that I had a really bad ending on this chapter. I pre-write all of my chapters and am pretty far on chapter 5, so I'll try and make it longer. I will also wrap this story up before the episode airs next week on the 17th, so there will definitley be more chapters up this week!**


End file.
